


Shower in Sin

by Fauxpines



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Incest, Loudcest (The Loud House), Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Thiccverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Showers for the Loud kids can get a little more personal than normal. Based around the Thiccverse designs by Chillguydrawz.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud, Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud/Lynn Loud Jr., Lincoln Loud/Lynn Loud Jr.
Kudos: 50





	Shower in Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a commissioned pic from Aeolus for Frostbiteboi
> 
> https://thiccversebeyond.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1318
> 
> Check out AeoLewds (@Naughty_Aeolus): https://twitter.com/Naughty_Aeolus?s=09
> 
> Check out Frostbiteboi 🔞 (@Frostbiteboi1): https://twitter.com/Frostbiteboi1?s=09
> 
> Addition: colored version of the pic that inspired this work. Check out the artist who colored it, he makes wonderful works as well as coloring  
> https://twitter.com/FuryLvL3/status/1294346439938772993?s=19

Shower times in the Loud House changed over the years. In their youth, the kids would share baths with their siblings closest in age. But as they got older they desired their own personal space and time in the bathroom. Desires changed for some however and the sibling bath time became a habit once again for a select few. 

Lincoln started his shower up that evening, adjusting the temperature to his preference. Letting the water run over his body, he was able to relax and unwind from the day he had, feeling all the tension wash away and down the drain. He reached for his soap and washcloth, only to hear the door open.

A brief moment of tension hit him as he wondered who was walking in on him. His tension faded though when the curtain was pulled back and he saw his sisters Lynn and Lucy standing before him. Lynn was completely nude, standing proudly with a wide stance, hands at her hips, and shoulders back. Her towel draped around her neck allowing Lincoln to see her muscular physique. Lucy was a little more modest and coy, towel wrapped around her stout and curvaceous form with her hands holding it up, making sure it stayed in place. 

"C'mon Stinkoln, you gonna just gawk at us or are you gonna make room for us. Either way you're wasting the hot water," Lynn belted out in her straight to the point tone.

"Um, yeah sure. Go right ahead." Lincoln shifted over to accommodate his sisters. 

He resigned himself to the idea that his showers were not so personal anymore. Since his parents moved out and left the house to the kids that remained in the area, they decided to change the rules a bit. In this case, if one of the sisters wanted to walk in on his showers they very well could.

Not that he minded. It surely wasn't the worst thing his sisters could have done to him. And to be perfectly honest with himself, the way his sisters developed he had to admit they were quite the eye full. Siblings or not, his urges did get the best of him some nights alone in his room. This was going to be one of those nights. 

Lynn tossed her towel to the wall as Lucy unwrapped and let hers fall to the ground. They stepped into shower, Lucy taking the front closest to the shower head while Lynn came in behind Lincoln. Just like Lincoln before, Lucy let out a pleasant sigh as the warm water washed over her pale skin. 

Lucy rubbed her body up and down making sure to rinse every bit of her voluptuous body. Lincoln looked on in wonder at his sister's form. He had seen it many times before, but after a few days of being too busy and tired to rub one out he felt his urges surge up in him greater than before. And he wasn't the only one to take notice of it. 

With a firm grip around his shaft, Lynn took her brother's growing member and swung it around before smacking it against Lucy's backside. 

SMACK!!!!!

Lucy let out a loud gasp with a greater hint of surprise than usual. 

"LYNN!!!"

"Ew, Lincoln that is your sister! Why are you so perverted!!" Lynn teased as she kept at it.

The onslaught of smacks continued. With each bit of contact Lincoln grew harder until his cock reached full mast. Lucy, even with her usual monotone, seemed to be showing some signs of emotion. Soft gasps and moans escaping her plush lips.

"Wow Stinkin'. Looks like you aren't the only pervert here. Looks like little Miss Vampire is liking it too." 

Lynn took her brother's engorged member and started prodding her sister's ass with it, her whimpers of pleasure only egging her on even more. Lincoln was in anguish. Not from any kind of pain, but just from how good it felt having Lucy's backside rub against his dick. He knew it was wrong, but he really didn't want to care. 

"Whatcha' think Luce. You want Stinkin' here to go all the way with you?"

Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his older sister really trying to have him fuck their younger sister? He couldn't believe it. That was until he heard one simple word. 

"Yes," Lucy uttered with a low labored breath. 

Lincoln still couldn't believe it. Did his little sister really want this? Was she asking for Lynn to continue all this and just go for it?

"Well Stinkin'," Lynn whispered into her brother's ear, sending chills through his body. "The lady told you what she wants. Let me help ya. After all, I have to make sure you do it right."

Lynn angled her brothers hips and cock in just the right way so that it lined up with their little sister's slit. The moisture of her pussy could be felt even among the rushing water, distinctly warmer and slick. Even if with just the tip, it was an amazing sensation. 

Lucy bent forward ever so slightly, as if inviting her brother in. Lynn took this as the ultimate signal and smacked Lincoln's ass with all her might. Lincoln in reaction to the pain had no choice but to thrust forward penetrating his younger sister with full force.

The sudden sensation was almost too much for him. His brain nearly short circuited from the pleasure alone. If he could generate a charge from what he experienced, he was sure none of them would survive. Yet here he was, balls deep in his chubby goth sister, as his buff sporty sister was helping drive his hips for him.

After a few thrusts his brain finally caught up with him. Soon, he regained control of his hips enough to add to the motions himself. Lynn still kept her hands at his hips with a firm grasp, but he now had some semblance of control at least. The smacking of skin on skin filled the bathroom along with the moans and panting of those involved reverberating off the walls. It wasn't the most elegant of sounds, but it was music to Lincoln's ears. 

Lincoln grabbed hold of Lucy's hips, furthering his control of the situation. His younger sister let out greater moans of pleasure as she reveled in the attention she was receiving. It was vastly different from the monotonous sighs she would give from time to time.

Before things got too comfortable, an arm reached up and across Lincoln's chest, pulling him into the firm body behind him. While Lucy was the center of attention, he somehow managed to forget Lynn. He laughed at the subtle irony of this.

"Wow Lincoln. Looks like you have pretty nice form. Would almost say you're a natural at this. Since you don't seem to need my help now, I was thinking of adding my own play to the game." 

Lincoln was to lost in the euphoria that was sex with Lucy. All he could do was nod at the request as he kept his hips driving forward. Lynn was excited, having pumped her fist like she would at any of her victories. 

Her arm fell from his chest as her other hand disappeared from his hip. She grabbed his hand closest to her and guided it from her sister's wide hips toward her own slit. Guiding him along she had him plunge his fingers in and out of her. He heard her moans being added to the erotic sounds bouncing off the tiles.

All of a sudden he felt her hand again as it rested on his ass. Lynn guided her fingers up his crack as they stopped circling his anus. Lincoln felt his spine stiffen and his hips drove forward a little more. If he wasn't in Lucy all the way by now, he sure as hell was at this point. Emphasized by a greater gasp from Lucy. 

"It's okay Lincoln. Just wanted to have a little fun for myself. Besides, this will make getting you off feel much better. After all, I gotta thank my bro for being such a good sport about us hopping in the shower with you. So let… me… just…"

Each pause punctuated by another digit of her fingers inside him. He couldn't lie, something about it felt good. He had never experimented with anal play before. Thought about it, but never acted upon it. But something about Lynn's strong and dexterous finger probing him felt natural. Maybe it was her, or something awoke in him that day. 

Before Lincoln could question Lynn's motives he felt a roll of her hips against his hand and a slide of her finger into him. This was enough to get his own hips back into motion as he pumped himself in and out of Lucy's backside. It was as if Lynn was fingering their younger sister through him. Not that any of them minded the little arrangement. Lucy especially found the benefits as the medley of sensations caused Lincoln's cock to twitch and spasm in her. 

The devilish dance among the three continued for a while as the rolling of hips and bodies continued. Waves of pleasure hit them as they undulated under the still running water. The thoughts of showering and cleaning themselves lost long ago for the endeavor of getting dirty. 

Lincoln began to feel it though. That familiar tension in his core. He was close, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. He didn't want to risk cumming in Lucy, but he feared getting teased by Lynn. However, being the man with the plan he was willing to try something on the spot. 

He waited for when Lynn pulled back, just enough so he could pull out. He was just about to make it, when suddenly he felt the force of Lynn's hand on his ass push in. The pressure inside him was too great to resist, he had to abort his plans. 

"Going somewhere Lincoln?"

He should have known her strength and reaction time wouldn't let him get away with it. He had to come clean. 

"I… I'm gonna… cum…" he grunted out. 

"Then just do it. Fill Lucy up. She told me she's been waiting for this. And with how busy you have been. I imagine it's gonna be quite the load. What do you say Luce? How do you want it?"

"Cum in me Lincoln! Cum in my deepest, darkest depths! Cum in your little sister while your big sister fingers you!"

All this was a lot more to take in than before. His quiet, eloquent, and poetic sister reduced to saying how badly she wanted his cum. Being the good big brother he was though, he had no choice. He kept himself deep in her, doing his best to roll his hips to keep himself in her as far as possible. Lynn at the back did her part, probing his most sensitive parts to help him reach his orgasm and fill their sister.

She must have hit gold, as she felt him tighten up his body and a series of grunts spilled from his mouth. It wasn't the only thing spilling forth as his cock erupted in his goth sister. His cum shot inside and filled her dark depths. Her normally calm and quiet demeanor was shattered as the greatest wave of pleasure washed over her, sending her into a screaming mess. It was like music to their ears. 

When the orgasms settled, and the last of Lincoln's seed was pumped out did everyone withdraw themselves from their respective partners. Lynn withdrew her finger first, allowing Lincoln to pull out of Lucy. A large glob of cum followed as he removed himself, falling to the shower floor and was swept away down the drain with the now lukewarm water. 

Lucy straightened herself and turned around to face Lincoln. Her soaked hair and still blank expression would cause most people worry, but Lincoln knew she was glowing with sheer happiness. Which was why it didn't surprise him when she attacked him with a series of passionate kisses. 

"Hey now love birds. I think I did a good job getting you guys there. Now I think it is my turn." Lynn was bent over the tub now. Ass in the air, hand on the edge of the tub, and her clean hand spreading her pussy open. 

Lucy grabbed Lincoln's log and began stroking. He felt like he may very well have another round in him. With a little help his head was pressed up to his elder sister's tight hole. 

BANG BANG BANG

"DAMN IT YOU THREE! YOU BETTER NOT BE STARTING ROUND TWO IN THERE! WE GOTTA SHOWER TOO!" Lola screamed at them through the door. 

"YEAH!" Lana added in. "WE GOTTA WASH EACH OTHER TOO! PROBABLY NOT ENOUGH HOT WATER FOR OUR OWN FUN TIMES!" 

The three looked at each other embarrassed and at a loss for words. 

"Maybe we should finish cleaning up and move this to your room?" Lincoln suggested.

The girls nodded in sync and continued to wash themselves in a desperate hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> As a special treat, I commissioned the great artist Frostbiteboi to make the final scene of the sex scene. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/fauxpines/status/1346157676762333184?s=19
> 
> And as a gift from the wonderful color artist Cosmic, a full coloring of the scene
> 
> https://twitter.com/cosmicdataworld/status/1346184281341775874?s=19
> 
> Update  
> I just recieved my color commission from a very talented artist of the final scene with a wonderfully detailed paint job. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/K_is_for_M/status/1364619018066423808?s=19


End file.
